


The Chief Manga Assistant's Lover

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, F/M, Groping, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Zastin has been working hard for Studio Saibai, putting out enough manga chapters that it can be compiled into a new volume. Wanting to celebrate his success on Earth, Saki invites him over to her mansion for a private evening unlike anything Zastin's experienced.
Relationships: Tenjouin Saki/Zastin
Kudos: 2





	The Chief Manga Assistant's Lover

Zastin had been invited to the Tenjouin estate. He had been working as Saibai Yuuki’s assistant for some time now. The group had officially released enough chapters to compile into a tankoubon, the latest volume of which was set to be released. Zastin was elated to have his name credited in a piece of artwork. Something he had never thought would be possible while he was working as a bodyguard for the Deviluke Royal Family. He didn’t know that the Tenjouin family had any interest in Jump manga, much less that they would invite him, and only him, over to her house.

He was greeted at the front door by Saki herself, still wearing her school uniform. Without her circle of friends accompanying her, she wasn’t quite as haughty. Though she was much more in her element. This house, which was equal in size to the Deviluke family palace, felt like coming home again for Zastin. After being stuck in a small building, hunched over and inking in manga pages for months, going to a place with space was a welcome retreat.

“Zastin. A pleasure to have you here. I was reading the manga you drew. It’s a fascinating piece of work,” she said. “I’m surprised at how lewd it is. Kotegawa wouldn’t allow this sort of thing at school. She’d say it’s far too shameless.”

“Saibai’s dirty mind is a surprise even to me,” said Zastin. “Still, it’s highly acclaimed. I heard that it might even be getting an anime adaptation soon.”

Saki gestured towards the expansive house. “Come in. I have something I want to show you. A noble soldier deserves a reward for all the hard work you’ve done in enhancing Japan’s culture.”

Zastin walked into a large, spacious room with a large, spacious bed. It reminded him of the royal princess’ quarters from back on Deviluke, but with a more Earthling sense of decor. Saki walked ahead to her private bathroom, where Aya and Rin were waiting with clothes laid out for her. After applying the finest perfumes and changing into something that showed off her voluptuous body, Saki told Aya and Rin to leave through the other exit, letting her return to her own bedroom with style. Saki swung open the door, and approached Zastin. The day she had been waiting for arrived.

She was wearing a transparent, yellow babydoll that showed off the shape and color of her perky nipples, and the reddish-pink areolae they were perched atop. Her breasts hung freely, their natural shape barely supported, allowing them to bounce and sway back and forth as she walked. The only other thing she was wearing was a pair of panties, similarly transparent and giving a clear look at her blonde pubic hair and already dripping pussy. This was the look of a woman who wanted to fuck, and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Do you have a woman back on Deviluke?” asked Saki.

“My loyalty to his highness is more important, along with the princess’ safety. I have never had a romantic relationship,” said Zastin.

“How about a sexual one?” Saki asked.

“That’s also no,” said Zastin.

“Then allow me to be your first,” said Saki. “I’ve admired your chiseled physique for a long time. Every time I see you, I have to come home and play with myself, imagining that sturdy cock of yours thrusting inside me. Zastin, I want more than to make you mine in bed. I want to marry you and bear your children.”

“You’re still in school,” said Zastin.

“As soon as I graduate, I’ll travel the universe with you,” said Saki. “But there’s nothing wrong with getting a head start. Like you impregnating me right now. It’s my ovulation day, so I’m extra fertile. Until Lala and Kotegawa came along, there wasn’t a man at school who was able to resist this perfectly proportioned body.”

Whispering those lewd words in his ear had done their job. Zastin had already come fresh from his manga job, so he wasn’t wearing his heavy armor. There was much less to take off. Saki started by removing his shirt. He was in great shape, and she noticed the scars of battles across his chest. Saki stroked his abs, teasing the tip of his nipple with her finger. She saw the beads of sweat glistening off his body. Even though he was a mangaka assistant, he still had time to work out.

“Look at all this sweat and muscle,” said Saki. “I would love to explore even lower on your body. That manly musk is turning me on in a way I can’t describe.”

“This is sweat earned from inking and shading hundreds of pages for serialization, and bonus color pages for the tankoubon. Every page a work of art meant to enthrall the imagination of readers across the country,” said Zastin.

“Such a noble calling,” said Saki. She moved down towards his sweatpants. They were easy to take off, and hit the floor of her bedroom in a second, leaving Zastin in only his underwear. Underneath his boxers, she saw the tenting of an erection. While Saki was aware that Rito had an impressive piece, she was more interested in Zastin’s. It had a real girthiness to it, the sort that would feel great inside her. “You’re hard right now.”

“You’re the one coming onto me,” said Zastin.

“No, my dear Zastin. You’re going to be the one cumming onto me,” said Saki. “Let’s stop playing games, and show me that manhood. As a proper lady, I’ve trained in all the bedroom arts. Once I know what I’m working with, I can blow your mind.”

Saki pulled down Zastin’s underwear, and was greeted with his throbbing erection. It had both thickness and an above-average length, with a backed-up pair of balls just below. The head was bright red, and the foreskin had been peeled back when Saki took off his underwear. She gripped it in her fingers, feeling the blood pulsing through it as she gently stroked his length, admiring Zastin’s penis. It was just as wonderful as she’d hoped from the research she’d been asking Aya and Rin to do. Zastin remained composed, even as Saki didn’t loosen her grip on his cock.

“It’s enormous,” Saki said. “You’re so busy working you must barely have time for sex at all. I’ve been yearning for you to unload your thick Devilukean sperm inside my cunt.”

Saki removed her babydoll, leaving her in only her panties. She called Zastin to the end of the bed. Gripping her generously sized breasts in her hands, Saki lifted them up and squeezed them, showing Zastin the softness of her breasts. Her nipples were rock-hard, the tips visible even in her shadow that spread across the bedroom floor. Saki, on her knees, approached Zastin and squeezed her breasts around his dick. It was so thick that the head and some of the shaft poked up through her chest, the balls brushing against her underboobs.

“I’d like to begin with a titfuck and blowjob,” said Saki. “Some light foreplay before you start ravishing me.”

“I don’t know what my colleagues in the military or the manga industry would think if this got out,” said Zastin.

“Do you see anyone around?” asked Saki. “My family owns many things, including the publishing company your manga was released under. Nothing that happens escapes this room unless I want it to.”

Zastin grunted as the pillowy fat of Saki’s breasts squeezed around his cock. Her hard nipples touched against his glans, gently teasing the underside of his cockhead and drawing out his first drops of precum. Saki opened her mouth, letting out a long line of saliva into her cleavage to help lubricate things. She rubbed her breasts against Zastin, attacking him at every angle. She felt his dick grow slightly bigger, the heat of his shaft feeling like it would leave a mark on her breasts. With every thrust, his head came closer to her mouth and nose. It smelled even better than when he had disrobed.

“Such a virile cock, fitting of a strong man in his prime,” said Saki. “My womb aches from the scent alone.”

Saki’s words made Zastin’s cock hotter. Keeping it firmly held between her breasts, she brushed her tongue against the tip. The sweat and precum, both differently salty, mixed on her tongue and made her heart skip a beat. She kept licking along the shaft, delighting in seeing every twitch and throb Zastin’s dick made to her licking. Her saliva coated his member, making it even easier to slide between her breasts. After a few more moments of licking, Saki opened her mouth wide and took Zastin’s glans in.

Her mouth was warm, and the precise strokes of her tongue against his cock made Zastin give into his animal instincts. He had been trying to hold back his grunts, but with Saki’s technique, he couldn’t stay like this any longer. He moved his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Saki’s mouth until it was nearly in her throat. Saki let out a pleasantly surprised gasp, moving her head up and down his length while continuing to massage it with her breasts, pushing him closer to orgasm.

“Tenjouin, your fellatio is too good!” said Zastin. “I didn’t know I’d been denying myself this pleasure!”

“Come in my mouf anytime,” said Saki, her words muffled by his girth. She pressed her breasts from the sides while her mouth eagerly sucked on his dick, an attack from every angle that was difficult for Zastin to resist much longer. At the peak of pleasure, his pent-up semen shot out of his cockhead with a powerful blow, coating the inside of Saki’s mouth with its white stickiness.

Saki savored the flavor on her tongue. Salty and slightly bitter, it was unlike anything she’d prepared for. Yet she rolled it around in her mouth, getting to know the full extent of Zastin’s taste. As she let his still-hard dick drop from her mouth, she realized just how backed-up Zastin had been. His dick was still splurting, firing loads of cum onto her face and breasts. It dripped down Saki’s body, glazing her skin in a warm film of jizz.

She scooped some of it off her nipples onto her finger, licking it and tasting deeply. The more she swallowed, the more her pussy tingled. The inside of her panties were soaked, wanting to be fucked by Zastin immediately. Saki stopped up and removed her panties, dropping them to the floor. Strands of love juice fell from the crotch of her panties, trailing back to her pussy. She was still smiling proudly, even though her upper body was covered in cum. Zastin thought she looked beautiful.

“Your semen is high quality,” said Saki. “Why don’t you sample some of mine, as well?” Saki lowered one hand towards her crotch, sticking her finger into her sopping wet pussy. She coated it in a layer of her juices, taking it out. Her slimy love juices dripped down her finger, still body temperature warm. Saki approached Zastin, holding her finger to his mouth. Zastin sucked on Saki’s fingertip, tasting her feminine juices. His cock began to throb in anticipation once again.

“Saki...” Zastin said.

“This is my house, so I get to be on top,” said Saki, looking confident in her nudity. “Lay down and let me handle your cock. You’ll be in a world of pleasure before you know it.”

Saki gently pushed Zastin’s muscled chest, making him fall back onto the bed sheets. She crawled across the bed, seductively swaying her ass back and forth. Her breasts jiggled, drops of sweat and cum falling from the tips of her hard nipples. Saki spread her legs and firmly held onto Zastin’s dick, positioning herself just above him. Zastin had a clear view of her blonde pubic hair as Saki lowered herself onto his cock, his girthy cockhead spreading open her lips and pushing inside her. Saki moaned in delight as Zastin pushed past her hymen, going deeper inside her than she’d anticipated.

“Fuck, your rigid, thick cock feels so good!” said Saki. “I feel like I’m going to get pregnant already.”

“Should I start moving?” asked Zastin.

“I told you, dear Zastin,” said Saki. “Leave everything to me.”

With her pussy wet, coating Zastin’s cum-covered dick in a layer of love juices, Saki placed one of her hands on his chest and began to move. She looked him in the eye with that same fiery self-determination that let her hold onto her number one status long after Lala had arrived on Earth. She raised her hips, slamming back down onto Zastin with a squishy sound that went right up into her stomach. As she found her rhythm, she shivered in pleasure at Zastin’s thick cock spreading her open, brushing against her folds and plunging towards her womb.

“Saki, you’re very tight,” said Zastin. “I can’t pull out!”

“You’re not going to pull out,” said Saki. “All the rest of your cum is for my womb alone. Every drop.”

In the mirror near her bed, the image of Saki’s plush, bouncing ass could be seen. Zastin looked past Saki’s eyes and towards that mirror, admiring her pale, round curves, and the way they jiggled when they landed on his dick. Her tits and ass were indeed high quality. She had a claim to that among all the girls at Sainan, and she was living up to it. From the front, her swaying breasts bounced, making a fleshy slapping noise when they hit against her torso. Saki’s moans were growing lewder with every thrust, the high class girl turning into a picture of lust as she rode Zastin’s dick.

Saki’s body felt pleasantly numb. Her clit was hard, and the forcefulness of Zastin’s thrusts spread through the rest of her body. She felt it in her hard nipples and her puckering asshole. Every part of her body filled with a faint electric feeling as it all went back to her pussy. Her head was feeling fuzzy. She could think of nothing but the dick inside her, wanting Zastin to show his love for her by gifting her with another hot load. She had waited so long for this day, and wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

“Saki, I’m still sensitive and have not had a release in a long time. I can’t hold back any longer!” said Zastin.

“Cum inside me,” Saki said. “I want it all!”

Zastin reached his hands up, grabbing onto Saki’s breasts. He teased her nipples between his fingertips, making her pussy folds close in even harder around him. He thrusted his hips, and brought his cockhead close to the entrance of Saki’s womb. The two of them climaxed together. Zastin blew his load deep inside her, filling her pussy with a large globs of hot, sticky semen. It seeped into her folds, overflowing until it rolled down her thighs. Saki panted heavily, her mind blank with happiness.

“Saki, there is a tradition on Deviluke that you may be unaware of,” declared Zastin. “When a man fondles the breasts of a woman, it means that he wants to marry her. I may have done it in the heat of the moment, but my feelings are true. Will you become my bride?”

“You didn’t even have to ask,” said Saki. “What does it mean when you fondle my ass?”

“That has no significance beyond foreplay,” said Zastin.

“If we’re getting married, we’ll have plenty of time to experiment in the bedroom,” said Saki. “If you think you’re done after two measly shots, then I’ll have to play with that tail of yours. Let’s keep going!”

Saki changed positions, bending over on all fours and raising her ass in the air. She wanted Zastin to show the might of a military commander and take her by force. His cum was still freshly dripping from her pussy. Zastin got on his knees and wrapped his strong hands around Saki’s butt cheeks, digging his fingers into that soft butt. His cock penetrated Saki once again, the sensation feeling different from another angle. Saki looked out the window of her bedroom at the front of her estate.

“Soon, all of this will be yours,” Saki said.

“What’s mine lies beyond the stars,” said Zastin. “Someday, I’ll have to return with Princess Lala to Deviluke. When that time comes, you’ll be along with me.”

“Just what I wanted to hear,” said Saki.

Zastin thrusted harder and faster, holding onto Saki’s breasts as he made the fat in her butt jiggle with every motion. Saki clenched her pussy tight, keeping Zastin inside her as the two of them crawled off the bed, remaining connected. Covered in sweat and barely saying a word to each other, Saki pressed her breasts against the cold glass pane of her windows. She looked out across the front yard, wondering if anybody would look up towards her bedroom window and see them.

“Rin, Aya, I’ve never been more happy than I am right now,” Saki thought as Zastin’s dick went hard inside her. “I hope you can find something like this for yourselves.”

As her nipples squeaked against the cold glass, Zastin came once again. Saki felt his warm cum bubble up inside her stomach, spreading across her navel. Though her legs were tired and her hair drills were starting to become undone, Saki didn’t want to stop. She wanted to remain connected to Zastin for as long as possible.

“My family’s baths are quite large. Shall we head in and continue fucking there?” asked Saki.

“How long am I going to stay here? There are pages that need inking,” said Zastin.

“Until that magnificent dick of yours can no longer get hard,” said Saki. “We’ll be here all night if we have to.”

Saki and Zastin kept having sex until the sun set. Zastin ate dinner with Saki, Rin, Aya and her family, though the table was large enough that there was some distance between all of them. Saki had asked the family chef to prepare foods that were good for sexual vitality, and Zastin knew that he was going to be going at this all night. When he finally returned to Studio Saibai the next morning, he was too exhausted to do his usual work, and got another day to recuperate.

Saki spent the next day at school happily keeping one hand on her stomach. She could still feel him inside her. The thickness of his cock spreading her open, and the thick, sticky cum he had poured inside her.

A few months later, the third term of Saki’s third year was beginning. Soon, she would be graduating and moving onto bigger and better things. Not just what her family fortune had set aside for her, but her own goals. As she walked through the halls of Sainan, she passed by Lala in the hallways. Lala’s eyes looked downward at Saki’s stomach.

“You’re just like me,” said Lala. “I know you’re not part of the harem plan, so... whose is it?”

“Zastin’s,” said Saki.

“Congratulations!” said Lala.

Saki had a pregnant belly sticking out of her uniform, her navel having become an outie, a dark line running down her stomach. It was large enough that she couldn’t hide it, but with all the money her family had donated to the school (and the principal being a pervert), she was allowed to continue attending despite being heavily pregnant. Rin and Aya were at her side, keeping an eye on her health and protecting her from the still daily troubles that were bound to happen with Lala around.

Looking out the window of the third year classroom, Saki saw Zastin at the school gates. He was waiting for her to walk home with him, where their relationship would only continue to deepen, until the day they set a course for the distant reaches of the universe.


End file.
